Calendering systems are often used by manufacturers to process textiles, paper or rubber in various stages of the tire making process. Many prior art systems lack the capability to fine tune the gauge of the part being calendered. Typically the control of the gauge is done through adjusting the distance between the centerlines of the calender rolls. One way to accomplish this is by varying the temperature of the calender rolls, by either heating or cooling the rolls. However, this method has the disadvantage of affecting the processing of the rubber by adversely moving away from the optimal roll temperature. Another method of controlling the gauge is by running a draw or by changing the draw so that one roll spins faster than the other roll. However, this method has the disadvantage of causing additional stress to the rubber, which contributes to distortion and snap back. Another method of controlling the gauge is by machining the calender roll to decrease its diameter, thereby increasing the gauge. This method is time consuming and costly, and can only increase the gauge of the part, not decrease it.
Thus an improved method and apparatus is desired which allows the fine adjustment of the calender gap so that the gauge of the component can be adjusted.